1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital analyzer system of the synchronism parameters of a color video signal.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The present system owes its design to the fact that no apparatus is known which has specially been designed to measure the synchronizing parameters of color video signals. Some of these measurements can be taken with general video instrumentation, such as for example, waveform monitors or vectorscopes, as well as by specific apparatus for taking a single measurement, such as a horizontal-subcarrier phase measuring device (SCM). Some measurements can also be taken with equipments having a high degree of computation, but none of the foregoing equipments expressly take all the measurements of the synchronizing parameters of a color video signal.